Web novel
What is? Seirei Gensouki Web Novel are the prelude before being 'upgraded' to Light Novel, it started published in Syosetu from 2014, starting the story similarly with only minor difference here and there with the LN version that has been perfected, and only from the 4th arc onward it sees a big diverging route. Link: https://ncode.syosetu.com/n1094bz/ it's still being updated by the author albeit in slower rate than the LN getting published Summary Amakawa Haruto has someone he always cherished and loved: his childhood friend. Even though they were separated in their childhood, he always thought about her, pouring in all his efforts to fulfill the promise they made. Haruto learned martial arts, so he could protect her. He learned to cook, to spend time with her in the kitchen. He did house chores, worked on a farm, and studied diligently. He did everything, even though it was uncertain if his dream would ever be fulfilled. Yet he kept believing in that future. Acknowledging Haruto’s effort, his father gave allowed Haruto to enter a high-school near his childhood friend’s residence. That high school would be the location for the Haruto’s highly anticipated reunion where his childhood friend, unexpectedly, also attend. Thump, he could feel his heart throb, that’s right, there’s no way he could mistake her for anyone else, It was her, an important existence who was so far yet so close to him. Haruto was filled with joy of another meeting with her, and at the same time, cursed fate. Walking by her side, was an unknown guy. Haruto became scared, what if they were going out? Having that thought flash his mind, he no longer had the courage to call out to her. Looking from faraway, troubled by his own problem, these days continued until she suddenly vanished. From that day on, Haruto’s worries changed into never-ending regret. The first day he knew she disappeared, he realized the big mistake he made. His heart felt like it was going to break, screams of grief, sorrow, bitterness, all stirred throughout his entire body. However, he wouldn’t give up. He couldn’t give up. There wasn’t a chance that he’d give up. He still hadn’t confessed his feelings. With a slight hope that he may be able to find her in Tokyo, Haruto moved out of his house and attended the University there. Three years have passed since Haruto entered University. Not even once did he forget about her. Between his studies and part-time jobs, he would ask the police to investigate, even going as far as to search her by himself, by foot if he must. But her disappearance was wrapped in a mystery. Today, Haruto was taking the bus home. It was just before evening, and at that time, there were only a few people on the bus. Haruto sat there, silently gazing at the passing scenery outside the window. Suddenly his view shook, the bus received an impact, and Haruto’s consciousness became blank in an instant. The next time he woke up, he was no longer himself. He was a 7 year old boy named, “Rio”. His surroundings were dirty and foul… slums. Haruto soon found himself in a different world than his, harsher and unforgiving. In his mind, were the wish to see his beloved one more time, and the wish, to exact revenge on the bastard who killed his mother in front of him… What's the difference? # Some Event have been re-arranged, modified, or even added an entirely new event, example, Rio revenge in LN are happening sooner in the story than in WN that happened in latter arc # Some of the characters got more 'screentime' and character progression than the other, example, Latifa and the spirit Trio have more appearance in LN with them following Rio around than in WN where they stay in the village # The MC front personality, in WN he is more of Haruto (the Japanese) with Rio memory and wish for vengeance, that make him the usual japanese MC where he got guilt from killing people, aversion to conflict, and pretty much many other hesitation from his Japanese moral value, while in LN he is Rio with Haruto memories and skill helping him around, that make him more colder and unforgiving with his moral value based in that world already. 'Arc 01 - Awakening in Another World' The first arc where Rio wake up in the slum, prevent the princess Flora kidnapping, granted to go to the kingdom royal school, being bullied in the school as the only commoner in noble society, Rio only have his teacher Celia to interact to, until his false charge that fell on him from rotten noble society that force him to escape the country. Arc 02 - Encounter in the Middle of the Journey The second arc where Rio in his journeys to the eastern continents, in the middle of it, he through some event, he meet with Latifa, a slave fox girl that he then save, they then travel together to the area where non-human like her resides, along the way, Rio notice that Latifa are just like him, a reincarnator, in the middle of their travel, they got attacked by a group of Demi Human lead by An elf Oufia, a Dwarf Alma, a Beastman Sara, and a wingedkin Uzuma that the latter suddenly proceeds to beat Rio up in the middle of discussion, he wake up stripped to just his underwear and restrained with anti-magic cuff, only for the fully hostile Latifa to barge in his room while intimidating all the demi human, Rio manage to calm Latifa down and showing proof that they are misunderstand the situation, to apologize and reward Rio for saving their brethren, they agreed to reward Rio whatever he asked where Rio asked them to teach him spirit art, Rio then stay in the village for 1.5 year trained in all kind of skill and abilities also receiving many item that will be useful for his journeys later on. This arc also includes 6 chapter of Latifa side stories, a chapter about Latifa background story, and her journey with Rio from her point of view 'Arc 03 - In the Homeland of His Parent' Rio reach a village and found the family of his father, where he live together for some while in peace until an incident happen that renew his determination for revenge, he then travel to the capital city and learn the reason why her parent move to the other side of the continent, after that he continue live in the village for some time improving the village with his knowledge and new technology before setting off again, back to Strahl region. Arc 04 - Reunion, In the Other Side At Strahl, a heroes summoning happened, with 6 pillar of light descending from the sky, Rio that in the between of Galwark kingdom and Stellar kingdom sense a magical torrent somewhere without pillar of light, where he found a teleported group just getting nabbed by slave hunter, when saving them, he found out that their identity are Aki, his own sister in previous life, Masato, her step brother, and Miharu, his own childhood friend and first love that went missing years ago. Without any ability to fend them self and converse with their surrounding, Rio opted to shelter them, and at the same time still find time to go to Beltram to meet Celia, on the way he found out a Coup happened in Beltram, dividing the country into 2 side, the usurper and the resistance, each with their own hero, he then infiltrate the palace and save Celia from her engagement by taking her away stealthily in midnight, bringing her back to his secret base where the 3 Japanese stay. Not enough, Rio contracted spirit Aishia also woke up later, materializing in Rio bed in the morning naked, witnessed by Celia and Miharu ensued by chaos, later on are daily life where he teach Miharu group language, at the first time he brought them to city to shop and taste otherworld city life, they got troubled by 2 of the runaway beltram noble that trying to pick up the girls, 2 people that he know well, his main bully back at school. The trouble resulted in him getting acquainted with the lord of the city, a reincarnator like Rio, Liselotte, later, one of the noble bully then got corrupted by a mysterious man, turned into ghoul, and lead a monster horde to attack the city and Rio camp, where Rio show his power and save Liselotte from the ghoul assault, afterward he flew to his surrounded camp, fight the mysterious man that leading the attack, Reiss, though the latter manage to escape. Arc 05 – His Envisioned Future After saving her, Liselotte want to give reward for Rio where then he ask about the info about the hero that Galwark kingdom sheltering, turn out her name are Satsuki, one of Miharu acquaintance, in order to fullfill the three wishes to meet Satsuki, Rio ask Liselotte help, resulted with him becoming her escort partner to the kingdom party 1st day party, coming as part of Duke Cretia group, Liselotte family, it raise an uproar to noble society about who Rio is, he also officially meet the Beltram runaway group that rename their group as Restoration, and in party, he manage to make hidden contact with Satsuki, where Satsuki then agree to meet Miharu with Rio help in secret, Rio take Satsuki from her room at midnight ad fly to where Miharu waiting, Satsuki spent some time with Miharu until dawn where Rio fly her back to her room 2nd day party, Satsuki inform Rio that the hero that come from Stellar Kingdom that day are Aki and Masato brother, Takahisa, their little discussion attract other attention, where starting with Liselotte, other royal and big noble also start grouping around Rio, at the time to dance where Satsuki and Takahisa dancing and discussing about meeting Miharu, a bunch of raider barge in an attack, straight to Rio group, Rio then proceed to confront them, while Beltram hero Hiroaki went to panic and shove Flora by accident instead, forcing Rio to once again save her, after party, Rio and Satsuki found out that Takahisa blab everything to Liliana, Stellar princess, meaning that Miharu existance are now known to Stellar, moreover Takahisa forcefully ask him to bring those three to the palace, letting Galwark kingdom to know too, risking them becoming political pieces, the king then forcefully give Rio a title as reward for repelling the raiders and protecting the Hero acquaintances, loosely turning Rio as part of Galwark kingdom, enabling them to claim Rio achievement. Final day for party, to solidify Rio as part of Galwark, the king put their princess, Charlotte as Rio partner for the rest of the day, where she then proceed to observe Rio relationship and meddle his action by clinging to him all the time, she also sent Aki and Takahisa at the precise moment to ruin Rio confession to Miharu, Rio then opted to use letter instead and give his confession letter to Takahisa to give to Miharu, Takahisa then open and read the letter himself, lied to Rio that he's dating Miharu and Miharu don't want to meet him ever again, he also lied to Miharu that Rio has some business and will come at later date and forcefully take her to stellar kingdom with Aki help Losing Miharu, Rio then proceed to the king to give his final consent to the given title by giving his full name, turning his previous life name, Haruto Amakawa, as an official noble name, something that shocked Liselotte quite big. Arc 06 – Yesterday Than Today, To Tomorrow Than Yesterday With Miharu gone, Rio, or now Haruto, now focused on fulfilling Celia wish, that recently becoming quite homesick, after sparring and serving a Japanese dinner dinner to uplift Satsuki's mood, Haruto leave Galwark kingdom aiming to Celia home territory, where they meet Flora elder sister, Princess Christina that in hiding under Celia home, seeing Celia want to help Christina, later on Haruto agreed to help escorting them escape the kingdom toward Restoration. Along the journey, Haruto found out among the pursuer, one of the group are mercenaries that have relation to Lucius, his parent killer, in the ambush, they're separated into three group where Haruto facing against the Mercenary, Aishia facing the mysterious man Reiss, while the rest of the group trying to escape Beltram army. Though Haruto easily take down the mercenaries, but he didn't get the info he want, Reiss manage to escape, but Aishia manage to get info that Haruto want, while the escaping group with Celia are cornered because Beltram strongest knight, Alfred Emal are there, Haruto save them in the critical timing, push back the soldier, and start battling Alfred, taking the victory that amaze everyone watching. With their strongest knight taken down, the pursuing army gave up, they took both Alfred and the leader of the army, Celia ex-fiancee, Charles as POW and continue their travel, taking the route to Almond, Galwark, where Haruto ask the help of Liselotte to lend her ship, bringing Christina safely to Restoration. Arc 07 - Nevertheless, Onward Toward Tomorrow After making sure all of Celia daily life necessity and safety are secured, Rio leave straight away to the north using the info about Lucius that Aishia gain from Reiss, on Galwark, receiving the News about Christina arrival on restoration, Flora plan to return though Hiroaki refuses to accompany her, because he's too busy chasing Galwark noble girls skirt, in the end, Flora went alone only to have her ship crashed down from dragon attack, a news that plunge Christina and Restoration to despair. Up north in Proxia empire, Rio infiltrating the royal palace only to be found by the emperor, Nidol Proxia, fighting ensues with Rio come out as victor, satisfied with the battle, Nidol told the info Rio ask about Lucius whereabouts, and Rio soon after depart, somewhere else, Flora found herself in the middle of a forest, after two man barge in to her room in the ship, one of them throw a ball toward her and the next she know it, she already there, wandering around aimlessly, Flora in the end sleeping under a tree where she get bitten by venomous spider, next day, she manage to get out of forest and arrive in a village, while they try to treat her first, she soon start fall from a high fever, afraid a noble died in their village, they try to either ditch Flora somewhere or send Flora to the landlord, afraid from some unknown noble in foreign land, Flora leave the village only to succumb to the venom at the side of the road. On Paladia royal palace, Lucius L'orguille come to the prince and invite him on a "Fun Hunting Game" in the nearby forest where he left something "Interesting", soon after they left, Rio arrive to the palace, finding that they left, Rio are hot in his pursuit, near the village, Lucius find the unconscious Flora and start making fun of her appearance, before Lucius get his hand on Flora, Rio arrive and call Lucius, Lucius that remember about Rio start having fun like something interesting for him happened, only to get his hand severed by Rio sudden first attack, Rio than proceed to trample over Lucius, the Paladia army and the prince tried to help Lucius only to get blown back by Rio attack recoil, in the end, Rio totally disintegrate Lucius leaving nothing behind, only after battle that Rio that preparing to leave notice the unconscious Flora, confused why she's there, Rio proceed to take Flora and leave that place, leaving everyone there stunned. Arc 08 - Chaperoning, The Small Growth of the Unreliable Princess After Flora get some treatment from Rio in his portable hidden base, she wake up in the next day, finding herself in unknown puffy bed in unknown luxurious bedroom, Flora start panic and fall from bed only to find Haruto in the door, Haruto proceeds to help flora and after showing the brooch he got from Christina as a sign of her trust, Haruto persuade Flora to let him escort her back home that she gladly accept though at first they need Flora to get healthy first After 3 more rest day where Flora live and cared by Haruto, they start leaving, unknown to Haruto, Reiss are watching them high in the sky just outside Haruto detection, he then planned something and proceed toward the Rubia kingdom that Haruto need to pass by to get home, somewhere else, one of the mercenary that Haruto beat in Beltram are dragging some boy toward a cottage, there he throw the boy in front of a girl, the princess of that kingdom, Silvia Rubia, the boy, Kikuchi Renji are a hero that descended on Rubia, Reiss are taking Silvia sister hostage and turn silvia into his gopher to do odd job, Renji getting over himself as a hero tried to save the sister without listening Silvia, and get beaten badly by the Lucius back before he went to Paladia, Livia harsly reprimand Renji haughty attitude and antisocial stance, blaming him for ruining her family and country because he do whatever he want just because he's a hero until Renji cried and apologize. Outside, the mercenaries receive the news about Lucius death turning all three to fury with one of them swear upon vengeance on Rio, inside, Silvia and Renji eavesdropping on the mercenary conversation, overhear about their trade transaction over Silvia sister and that she manage to run away to the forest, unknown to them, that it was actually a trap Somewhere else in the forest, Haruto and Flora meet a topless and distraught teenage girl, and right away, the three of them get attacked by a torrent of attack magic, seeing Haruto block it easily, the culprit escape, before Haruto can do anything, they got attacked again by a female knight that accuse him of assaulting the girl, then next Haruto got attacked by Silvia and Renji that following the female knight, separating Haruto from Flora, Renji deemed Haruto dangerous tried to kill him by encasing him in his ice magic only for Haruto to break it and sent Renji flying to the forest with one kick in his face, Haruto proceeds forward evading all Silvia and the knight attack until he reach back to Flora position when Reiss appeared with the 3 mercenaries and the unconscious Renji, he revealed that the girl beside Haruto are Flora in disguise, shocking Silvia that just realized she just attacked another country princess that gonna cause international incidents, Reiss also indirectly saying that Rubia are working with him, and Silvia are the one that brought the raider in the previous attack on Galwark party, Haruto decide that it's no use for them to keep staying there, escape with Flora through the sky, ticking off the begrudged mercenaries and the smirking Reiss that completed his goals. Arc 09 - Calm Everyday Life, and.... Arriving in Rodania, Haruto and Flora goes straight away to Haruto Mansion meeting the shocked Celia, they then ask for an emergency meeting with Christina where the two sisters finally able to reunite after such a long time, then Haruto explain everything that happened with some addition from Flora, about what happened in the ship, Flora get bitten by venomous spider in the forest, Flora dying in the village, Haruto that chasing Lucius, and found Flora after battle, when the hero suddenly barge in the room, Haruto continue the story about the journey back where they attacked by Silvia and Hero Renji where Hiroaki suspect Haruto for lying to be able to defeat the hero and escape so much enemy because hero aren't supposed to lose because that's detrimental to his own prestige and position as Hero, Christina then defend Haruto, something that rub him the wrong way, he then invite Flora to leave, change her lame commoner dress and have a tea with him that Flora reject because the dress are a gift from Haruto, something that make him even more ticked off, Flora leave the room while keep looking at Haruto, making Hiroaki disgusted with her action. Christina later throw a party to celebrate Flora safety, where Celia and Rio become the guest of honor, receiving praise from all guest, something that stressed Hiroaki even more, Haruto then have a dance with Celia and Flora, and then Flora offer the blushing Christina to have a dance with Haruto, before Hiroaki jump to the stage and challenging Haruto to a duel, Christina totally angry but Hiroaki keep disregarding her until Haruto accept the duel just to safe Christina face, Christina then asked Haruto to defeat Hiroaki because she just can't stand anymore Hiroaki spoiled attitude thanks to Huguenot previous treatment to the hero In the duel, Hiroaki feel satisfied seeing the audience because it's his plan to humiliate Haruto in front of big audiences, he start by bragging off his magical ability and that he won't go full power "to be fair" while he plan to strike haruto down in the first attack, something that Haruto easily parried away, the shocked Hiroaki start a flurry of attack only for all of them to be parried away by the unmoving Haruto, haruto proceed to provoke Hiroaki, that his swordplay are awful, that he's nothing except big magic, and he is the weakest hero that Haruto ever face, provoked, Hiroaki lose sight of Haruto and get himself on swordpoint by Haruto that moving to his back, can't accept his losing, he throw tantrum for one more round where he will use magic and going "serious", haruto agreed, and evade all Hiroaki biggest magic attack that he can't even control yet, putting his sword on Hiroaki throat, getting even more frustrated by losing, Hiroaki lose control of his magic that start attacking the audiences, Haruto goes protecting them and destroy Hiroaki magic with his own, realize he nearly caused a disaster, Christina manage forcing Hiroaki to apologize to Haruto. Haruto then goes to Galwark accompanied by Flora, Christina and Celia, picking up Liselotte midway that also want to come, Christina report all that Haruto report to her toward Galwark king, where he then reward a new mansion in the capital to Haruto for all his achievement with Satsuki as part of his consideration, he then leave all of them to Charlotte that invite them all into a tea party, Charlotte proceed her usual antics of clinging to Haruto while gauging the reaction of the other girls, with Satsuki openly complaining, Celia and Flora that look frustrated, and Liselotte and Christina that putting up a poker face, Charlotte ask Haruto to stay for a while in Galwark because the Beltram group has been with him for a while and now it's their turn when Christina reject her because Haruto had his own house in Rodania, that Charlotte denied because Haruto now also has mansion in Galwark and their position are now equal, it then devolve into a 3 on 3 tug-of-war for Haruto between the Beltram girls and Galwark girls for the rest of the meeting. At night, Haruto meet with Satsuki and Celia to tell his stories that he roam around the continent just for revenge and he's just a murderer, Satsuki and Celia object that, told Haruto that they didn't hate him and respect his choice, and the guy he hunt down are an evil ass anyway, something that really relieved his heart, next day, he meet Liselotte that confess about her previous life to Haruto, they become closer while talking about their previous life and about Latifa, ended with Haruto treating Liselotte with a Japanese full-course lunch, later Haruto go back to Rodania and build up a bathroom for Celia that the latter invite him to go in together, in the end, Haruto, Celia, and AAishia take a bath together where Haruto tell Celia that he and Aishia will go travel again and will come back in 3 month at the latest. Arc 10 - ''Still untitled chapter'' Rio arrived in Seirei no Tami after a long time, and Aishia visit for the first time, they are welcomed by Latifa, Sara, Alma, Oufia which the latter three start worshiping Aishia despite her telling them not to, they walk to the village where they are welcome by the villager warmly and reverently, until Rio met people that aren't supposed to be there, Komomo and Sayo. He was confused but decided to shelve it for latter, they walk to the Council for greeting. The Elder Council welcome Rio and amazed with Aishia, Dryas appeared after noticing a strong spirit and introduces herself to Aishia, she then start inspecting and questioning Aishia, noticing that her mental capability are similar to mid rank spirit, that is, like a new spirit, unless, being that eccentric are really her personality, they also surprised that Aishia don't specialized in one element despite a humanoid high ranked spirit, that never happened before, Dryas then invite Aishia away too her private chamber in the Great Tree, leaving the council. They move on to the current situation, first, Rio report about what's happening in Strahl region, The Hero summoning, and the shadow of war, then are from the village side, that is, the new group in the village, Gouki appear greeting Rio, Rio asked how much they told to the council, Gouki apologize that he had to tell them everything that they know, about Rio past, lineage, and revenge, and that they want to help Rio, Rio then apologize and told them that the deed has been done, Lucius dead, surprising the yagumo group, Rio told them there's nothing they can help anymore, and it's better to go back to yagumo, Gouki refuse, and still wish to serve Rio, he failed to protect Ayame before, he don't want that happen again, they going back and forth for a while until Rio give up and postponed the case, because he'll gonna stay in the village for a while anyway, and hope the Yagumo group had a change of mind in time. The welcome party start, and Rio spent majority of it treating Komomo and helping villager that want to converse with Aishia, making Latifa sulking and jump to Rio to be spoiled by him, Gouki comment that they really are sibling, later after party, Rio tell latifa about the hero summonong, japanese people, and some of them are people of his past, and reassure Latifa that she still no.1 most special for him, then latifa took a bath with Aishia, nervous at first, Aishia then told Latifa that she know her, and her past too, and that anyone precious to Haruto are also precious to her, they become closer then, meanwhile, Rio are meeting with Sayo and Shin, he ask Sayo why she come, Sayo told him she still can't give up her feeling, Haruto look sad, he afraid he can't accept that ever, especially after what happen with Miharu, Sayo reject on going home, that until she somehow can move on from her feeling, she want to stay beside Rio, gave up, Rio ask why shin there, shin answer just accompanying his sister, and mostly got dragged by Gouki that taken a liking at him and star training him as Shinobi, then they spent the time talking until night. Move to Saint Stellar, Liliana manage to finish translating the letter, and she got shocked with the content, she read it again and again, hoping it's just mistranslation or it will magically change the meaning, but it still there, she got scared and start blaming Takahisa recklessness in her heart, not only Rio, Takahisa also forbid Satsuki to come, Liliana can't even imagine how angry those two later when the truth came out, it's clearly international problem, and they running out of time, there no way they can hide it forever, she's torn between becoming a good princess and prioritising the nation interest, that is, Takahisa will, or to do what right and potentially avoiding her nation pissing off Galwark kingdom, in the end she ask her maid to call Miharu. When Miharu came, Liliana apologize first and give her the crumpled, beaten letter, confused, Miharu start reading it, and more and more shocked till she nearly cried, she asked what's that, how, and why, totaly shaken, Liliana told Miharu everything that happen in the last day in Galwark, about what Takahisa do, she ask Miharu what she want then, Miharu told her she want to be with Haru-kun, Liliana face gave up, she then promises Miharu that she will help her meet Haruto by her name as first princess, and they need to prepare soon, liliana ask what should they do about the letter for Aki and Masato, Miharu ask her to leave it to her, and leave trying to talk with Aki. Liliana goes to Takahisa room, the guy are a complete mess now, after fighting with Miharu, he don't even talk with his sibling and lock himself in his room all day long, he's completely neurotic and paranoid, it's a slow descent to madness, liliana come and ask him to apologize, he feels guilty and it's ruining him, Takahisa deny it, Liliana told him, she'll help him apologize to Haruto together, but Haruto mere name flip the guy off, he start ranting the usual bullshit like murderer and he's the right one, he also start complaining that Liliana are supposed to be in his side, and start calling her traitor, Liliana ask him one more time to apologize, practically begging him, he ask her to leave and leave him alone, Liliana, dissapointed, told him she get it, she won't ask him that ever again, relieving him a little, then Liliana leave the room, not before giving him her farewell. Category:Media Category:Web Novel